With the rapid development of smart television technology, televisions today have increasingly rich functions. In order to meet users' different requirements on televisions, television manufacturers have created various complicated functions such as personal video recorder (PVR), Video, Photos, Music, HDMI, Parental Control, and so forth. The HOME page of the television system thus hosts a large number of television function icons, and many of these functions may have multiple micro functions in their sub-pages. For example, there are numerous functions in the Menu that are as many as those in the HOME page.
Due to the increasing number of television functions, the user, when needing to use a certain function, needs to search among numerous functions to find the required function, resulting in cumbersome operations for the user. For example, each time the user needs to search for channels, he would always need to first go to the HOME page and then enter the Menu page to perform the channel search operation.